A backplane may include multiple Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs), for example, soldered into rigid boards.
Unfortunately, a significant amount of logical components and electronics included on the rigid boards may require a complex connectivity, physical proximity of the rigid boards and a highly branched wiring.